


Through The Looking Glass

by enchanted_book



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, M/M, john thinks it's redrom so, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_book/pseuds/enchanted_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forced you to look at the mirror, and you noticed how close you actually were to your bed. But he had shown up in your territory, and treated you as his inferior. You were being treated like an animal, and you didn't even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass

Your name is John Egbert, and oh my God, this is totally happening.  
You could barely contain yourself as the troll in front of you removed your shirt, hood going along with it. He placed wet kisses up your chest, making your breath hitch every time he pulled away and the cold air hit your saliva-streaked skin. He moved the trail of kisses upwards, and you threw your head back to leave more room for him to continue his administrations on your neck.  
And he did. His kisses turned to suckling on the side of your neck, most definitely leaving a few marks for others to see. He bit down and you hissed out in pain.  
Karkat pulled away, him recognizing that as a troll instinct of warning another.  
He licked his lips, his half lidded eyes meeting yours as your head fell back down. His hand went to your crotch, pressing his palm down. You bit your lip, trying to cancel out the pain.  
His palm relieved itself of you as it lifted up suddenly, but then it went straight back down. He was literally kneading at you, at least, that's what it felt like. Your mind drifted off, your eyes clenching close.  
Oh, what would the others think? As if it mattered, you could make your own decisions. Yet, there was a certain uneasiness. This had happened so suddenly, and now you were on the ground. There was no turning back. Well, there was, but you certainly didn't want to. Even though you could spot his black advances a mile away, you didn't want to stop them this particular time. It was turning you on so much, and walking away with a boner didn't really sound like much fun at all. Besides, didn't Karkat say something about their weird troll vaginas? It would be like you were straight.  
You shuddered, half at that thought and half at his hand working your dick. Wait, when did his hand get in your pants? Oh, it didn't matter. You were panting at each draw he made. His thumb rolling over the slit of your dick.  
Your phallus twitched at the attention, globs of precum rolling out. Breathless moans reaching out to grasp at his heartstrings.  
He let out a breathy chuckle, his rough voice ringing out, "Inferior humans with their sensitive bodies..."  
Usually his voice made your ears hurt, and his words took a swing at your pride... But this time, it was so euphonious you couldn't help yourself. A sweet moan reigned over your breathlessness, his name escaping past your lips sweetly.  
He discarded your half removed pants, and that's when you noticed that he had already taken off your shoes. You could only imagine what else had happened in your haze. He could have said something important...  
You stopped caring immediately, watching his body as he removed that sweater of his. Your mouth began to water, his toned body giving you fuel. This was gay, so gay. But you didn't care. You really didn't care.  
As he took off his pants, you removed your own sticky boxers, peeling them away from your skin and tossing them aside.  
"You're so eager to feel my bulge." His smirk was practically audible. And as much as you wanted to just fuck, that thought scared you.  
"Wh-what? I thought this was going the other way around and I would be the one to-"  
You stopped talking as soon as he removed his own underwear, a red little tentacle-like appendage slipping from its sheathe. This suddenly felt like a really bad hentai, but it made your dick twitch again in excitement. Oh God, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. You weren't even into that kind of stuff! Maybe it was him... It had to be.  
You never really saw the troll in front of you as strong until he flipped you over onto your hands and knees with ease. It took a while until he touched you, a claw running down your back. You could feel it break skin, blood dripping down to your stomach.  
He began scratching more, making you mewl in pain. You shook as your knees and arms quivered, tempting to fall down.  
"Now everyone will know who you belong to." He said.  
Right away you knew exactly what he was doing, marking you as his. Some sort of extreme tramp stamp, all down your back. You whimpered, your ass shaking in the air. You didn't care how this happened anymore, you just wanted release.  
He chuckled.  
"Oh no, not yet. How about you use your mouth for something beneficial, since you refuse to talk?"  
You huffed out, "Fine."  
You got up on your knees, a little bit of blood dripping down, but most of it dried up by now. Suddenly, you turned around and pushed Karkat onto the flat of his back. You took his legs and slung them over your shoulders, pulling him closer and closer forward. Your head leaned forwards as you stuck out your tongue, trailing saliva up the lips of his nook. You reached the base of his bulge and gave it a small lick. Several kitten licks later, you took the small, red appendage into your mouth, sucking vigorously. Karkat's back arched as you popped back off, returning to paying attention to his nook. Between his moans and mewls, it was then you learned that you really liked tongue fucking his nook.  
His bulge coiled, and his thighs tightened around you.  
"Stop." He commanded, and you obeyed. Why you had, you would never know. Maybe it was the rush that it gave you when he bossed you around... Maybe.  
Slowly, he slid away, and you could see the disappointment in his face as he inched further from the heat of your mouth.  
His bulge uncoiled and writhed around. Karkat leaned forward, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand.  
He practically purred out, "Such a good, obedient pet."  
His words sent chills down your spine, and he pulled you down to fall onto your hands. Again, you were on all fours like an animal.  
He crawled around you, his hand going down your backside.  
Your breathing became shallow, and he noticed.  
"Excited?" He inquired, to which you replied with a quiet "Yes..."  
He chuckled, sending a smack down onto your bottom, which made you whimper.  
"And I suppose your inferior body needs preparation for my bulge?"  
You nodded.  
He shook his head, sighing heavily. You knew that he always found this part to be disgusting.  
Suddenly you felt something cold dripping from your backside, all the way to your taint. Where did he even find lube? Oh, it didn't matter. The cherry scent that suddenly filled the room was intoxicating, and it filled you with anticipation. Or maybe it filled you with his fingers, because that's what it felt like. You realized almost too late that he had already fit two fingers in and was scissoring you, and dear God, you couldn't suppress your grunts.  
Though you got used to the feeling, he felt the need to remove his fingers. His wriggling bulge pressed against your entrance. Or should we say exit? Because nothing should even be going IN, you like girls, remember?  
As soon as his bulge made its way into your heat, you didn't care anymore. Sure, it felt odd, but it felt good.  
His bulge wriggled and writhed on the inside, pressing against spots you didn't even know were pleasurable.  
Karkat gave a thrust, "Don't you humans like this?"  
And with a chalky moan, he smirked and did it again. Your moans became smoother, but ragged. You couldn't take it, your forehead pressing against the floor while he violently fucked you. His thrusts became harder and faster, and he pulled your head up by the hair.  
He forced you to look at the mirror, and you noticed how close you actually were to your bed. But he had shown up in your territory, and treated you as his inferior. You were being treated like an animal, and you didn't even care. You were moaning like a whore, and he found pleasure in it.  
"Do you like watching yourself getting fucked?" He grunted out, tugging your head back up by the hair.  
You whimpered out an agreement.  
"Why don't you release your disgusting fluids for me?"  
Your mouth gaped open, a moan caught in your throat at his words. His thrusts became faster, harder... You couldn't help but cum as the tip of his bulge writhed against your prostate.  
You moaned out his name. That was gay, so gay. You'd make a note of that later.  
He came hard and hot inside of you, not even bothering to warn you. It didn't matter though, you loved it. It felt so warm, and nice. As he pulled out, red-tinted genetic material rolled down your thighs in thick streams.  
His bulge sheathed itself, and he looked down to you with half lidded eyes. You watched the mirror as he picked you up.  
"Let's go get cleaned up before this all dries, okay?" His voice was still rough, but much quieter than it usually was.  
"I can walk." You said in your daze.  
He set you down on the edge of the tub, and he plugged the tub, drawing a bath.  
"I don't want you to have to." He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, and removed your foggy glasses. Karkat pressed a soft kiss against your lips, and he plopped you into the tub, climbing in after you. Your eyes fluttered shut, keeping the kiss unbroken.  
When he broke away, he uttered those three words you knew he longed to say for the longest time.  
And you knew he meant that he loved you, so it felt alright.


End file.
